


An Untitled Story of the Vice President and the Secretary

by momobqmi



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobqmi/pseuds/momobqmi
Summary: Sayaka sighed, turning her head back and looking at the president’s seat. She decided that faking president was pretty hard..  Being president must be even harder.





	An Untitled Story of the Vice President and the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season one, after the president’s disappearance. 
> 
> Slight Nsfw (Nothing detailed, It’s just heavily implied.)

A few days had passed since the President left the academy;

( _to deal with unknown business_ )

the fact saddened Sayaka.

The student council was on the edge of collapsing, once again. Though the one who should have been stepping in line of the president’s absence was to be the the vice president, Sayaka had been the one to ( _try to_ ) take charge. For countless times now, she had been ordering the others to stay put.. Addressing one too many issues.. Trying her best to keep them away from Jabami Yumeko... Oh gosh, how much she hated Yumeko-

“DAMMIT.”

Startled, Sayaka looked up from her files.

“A WILDCARD? REALLY?!” Midari exclaimed, throwing her hands over the sides of her face. “THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

Runa giggled, sinisterly, before popping ( _another_ ) piece of candy in her mouth. “Well? Looks like I’m gonna win this rouuuund~”

“Like hell you will!”

“Quiet, you two. Unlike the both of you, some of us here have work to do.”

Sayaka was thankful that at least one of the members actually cared about getting something done.

“Aawwwh! Manduyaaa, relax a bit! You’ve been working all day!”

“Yeah! Relax.. Here, I’ll play song for you and-“

“You all should keep quiet.”

“But-“

“No buts. I have work that ne-“

“UNO!”

“I HATE THIS GAME!”

Sayaka sighed, turning her head back and looking at the president’s seat. She decided that faking president was pretty hard.. Being president must be even harder.

-

A few hours had passed and most of the members of the student council had left... All but Sayaka, and no other than the Vice President.

She’d never admit it, but Sayaka had always found the Vice President to be rather interesting.

The Vice President really was fascinating. Always so quiet and mysterious yet..

-

“ _Sayaka.” The white haired girl whispered, her voice barely audible._

_“Sayaka.. look at me, please?”_

_The darker haired girl obeyed, slowly opening her eyes, and looking directly at the plain, white, mask._

_“V-Vice Pres-“_

_“Ririka.”_

_“W-what..?”_

-

Sayaka’s face was colored with a dark shade of red as the memory crossed her mind.

She glanced at the Vice President, who had been staring at the glass window..

( _for quite some time, now_ )

It wasn’t long until the Vice President turned around and looked at the girl.

Sayaka quickly shifted back to her paperwork.

-

_“…T-That’s my name.” The girl said, smiling through her mask._

_“...Ririka..” Sayaka says, after some time, “Ririka.” she repeats, the name feeling foreign, (but ever so familiar) on her lips._

_The Vice President nodded and Sayaka could see a faint blush forming on the side of the girl’s cheeks._

_“Cute.” She thought out-loud._

_It really was cute how the Vice President could easily get embarrassed._

_Sayaka felt her heart twirl at the thought._

-

The dear Secretary shifted uncomfortably in her seat, slightly sweating as her face became hotter.

( _She could almost swear that she felt the Vice President’s wandering eyes staring at her._ )

-

_“Aah.. Vice- R-Ririka..”_

_“Yes? Sayaka? Is there anythi-”_

_“Please don’t stop.”_

-

Sayaka’s leg twitched as her mind traveled back to that night.

It had been about a month since they’ve started doing... whatever this is.. And it had been almost a week now, since the Vice President had told her her name.. It had been only three days since the girls had spent a night together...

**It had been two days since the President had been gone.**

-

_“I won’t.” She replies, tracing the girl’s breast with her fingers._

_“But I will, only if you say so.” She continues, dragging her fingertips from her breast.. to her rib cage.. down to the sides of her body.. and back across her stomach.._

_The violet-eyed girl shivered, arching her back as Ririka’s cool fingers danced around her abdomen._

-

Sayaka closes her eyes and breathes heavily, getting out of her seat, before taking a few steps towards the other side of the table. She gently places her paperwork on it.

More specifically, she placed them on the President’s side of the table.

After setting the papers down, she made her way towards the white haired girl.

Not saying a single word, she took a hold of the girls’s wrists, slightly placing them above her head, before slipping her leg in between hers.

“My room, tonight?” Sayaka demanded, rather than asked.

The girl seemed shocked.

_Seemed._

A small smile appeared on the Secretary’s face as the Vice President nodded.

_Seemed._

( **She was far more amused than shocked.** )


End file.
